


Counting Steps

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp_ficathon, Drabble, Gen, Obsessive Behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-10
Updated: 2007-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's morning routine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Cast"

Harry was woken abruptly when his wand started vibrating. Not bothering to put his glasses on, he cast around for his towel and soap and headed to the boys' bathroom. Twelve steps from bed to bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, Harry shuffled back into the room, dug through his trunk for his clothes, then grabbed his glasses from his bedside table. He had perfected the art of getting ready for class without seeing.

Actually, he had perfected the art of a lot of things without seeing.

Harry put on his glasses and then walked the eight steps to the dorm door.


End file.
